Wide Open Void
by Wraith Queen 500
Summary: Jak starred in disbelief at the object that was inside the crater. The hot desert sun gleamed off the polished metal as flamed danced around it. Sequel to One Last Time but can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

I bet this was not the kind of squeal you were expecting to One last Time.

This story was the whole reason i wrote One Last Time. I hope you enjoy the first ever crossover of these fandoms.

* * *

The Sand Shark bounced violently on the dunes as it sped across the wasteland; its driver willing it to go faster much to the disdain of the passengers.

"Easy on the accelerator, we're going to crash if you keep up like this."

"Yeah, what's eating you?"

"I'm fine Dax."

"No you're not Chili Pepper. You've been drivin'' like a mad man since we left Spargus."

"It's Damas; I'm really glad to have my father back, but ever since then he's become suffocating. I can barely do anything without him demanding to know where I was. Remember last month, Sig? He wouldn't let me out of the city for a whole freaking month!"

"Jak, he's just worried. He just doesn't want to lose you again," said Sig.

"I know," sighed Jak, "but he's still driving me crazy."

"Speaking of driving, we've got a Marauder headed straight for us!" shouted Daxter.

Jak jerked the wheel sharply to the left, barely avoiding the Marauder. The Marauder drifted around and took up the chase. As Jak accelerated, he spotted a dune that would serve as the perfect jump. He hit it dead center and landed flatly on the other side. The Marauder flew sideways off the dune and rolled several times before landing upside-down. Jak spun the car around and fired the gun and the car exploded. Jak drifted to a stop.

"Eat that," cheered Sig.

"Uh…Jak?"

"What Dax?"

The Ottsel tapped Jak's head and he looked over his shoulder at the little animal. He noticed that Daxter was staring up at the sky. He looked up and saw what Daxter had seen, a giant fireball was headed their way.

Jak floored the gas and they sped off. The incoming fire ball continued on its course and crashed into the desert floor, hard. Sand was thrown everywhere and Jak felt the car flip. The fireball left a giant trail as it skated across the ground before finally slamming into the mountain range that ran the length of the wasteland and stopped.

"You alright Cherries?" asked Sig.

"Fine," answered Jak as he claimed out of the overturned car.

"What the hell was that?" cried Daxter.

"Don't know but let's check it out."

"Oh no, we're goanna get killed it we go anywhere near that big ball of doom. Let's just go back to Spargus."

"I'm with Jak, let's check it out."

"No!" protested Daxter but the two Wastelanders were already walking toward the crater.

Jak starred in disbelief at the object that was inside the crater. The hot desert sun gleamed off the polished metal as flamed danced around it.

"Is that…" asked Sig, but he too was at a loss for words.

"I think so…"

"Do you think anyone is on it?" asked Daxter.

"Let's find out."

* * *

The halls were littered with dead. Some were crushed from debris while others were burnt. They most likely had died in impact. As they got further into the ship they found evidence of a fight. There were scorch marks and bullet holes in the walls. Several of the dead also had bullet wounds. They came to a hall that split into two different ways. Jak nodded toward the left and Sig returned that nod before going down that hallway. Jak went right.

The hall took a downward slope as Sig carefully walked past the dead. There had been more fighting. Sig hears a soft humming sound coming from the other side of the door at the end of the hall way. The door was partly open. Sig looked around and found a small panel next to it but the panel was pulled from the wall and crystals were broken both inside and around it.

"Not going to get in that way," sighed Sig.

He leaned his peacemaker against the wall before forcing his hands into the small crack at the center of the door and pushing with all his strength. He didn't think it would budge but eventually he was able to push it open enough to fit through.

The room had pillars that had jagged edges. Some of the pillars had open compartments in them with more crystals. Some were destroyed while others weren't. More gunfire was evident in the room but none of the armor covered bodies were. They must have been trying to get into the room when it crashed.

Sig, however, did find a woman who was lying on her side. She was in a green, almost military-like uniform. A gun was lying next to her along with ammo shells. The gun didn't look like any Sig had seen. Not far from her was a man who wore the same uniform she did. There was also another man who looked older than the other two. He had a brown outfit on that looked more like something a Wastelander would wear. His weapon was like the ones he'd seen on the bodies, a hand weapon that curved down onto itself. Sig was about to leave when he heard a cough; the first man groaned and rolled over before falling still again.

"I guess someone did survive after all."

* * *

"Maybe we should go back," suggested Daxter.

Jak just shook his head. Daxter had been pleading to get out of here since they had found a way in. There was a lot less gunfire down this way but some of the bodies he'd found had the same burn marks that they walks had. Jak suspected the burn marks were from the staff like weapons that were clutched by the dead.

Jak was near the corner of the hallway when he felt something sweep under his feet. Taken by surprise, Jak fall to the floor and Daxter flew from his shoulder. The peacemaker was kicked from his grasp before Jak found the end of the odd staff weapons in his face.

"Kel shek," demanded his attacker.

"What?"

"Kel shek!"

Jak looked at his attacker. The man was old, he had a silver plate on his head and a golden symbol was on his forehead. He wore the same armor as the dead that Jak had seen.

"Hey!" cried Daxter suddenly, "That hurt!"

The old man glanced over at the ottsel and for a second Jak though he was going to shoot Daxter but he looked back at him.

"Onak sha kree! Shal Goa'uld?" asked the man.

"Look, I have no freaking idea what you are saying!" said Jak as he was jabbed in the chest with the staff.

The man looked at him before saying, "What god do you worship?"

"The Precursors," replied Jak, unsure of how that was important.

"I have never heard of these gods before; then you do not worship the Goa'uld?"

"The who?"

Jak guessed the old man accepted that as a reasonable answer because the staff was no long pointed at him. The man reached down, offering a hand up. Jak accepted it and was pulled with surprising strength to his feet. Daxter collected the peacemaker and handed it to Jak as he climbed back to the young man's shoulder.

"I apologize for my hostile actions, I could not be sure," said the man, "I am Bra'tac."

"Jak; what happened here?"

"I shall explain later but first, my companion has been knocked out. I require assistance in moving him."

"Auuhh…sure."

It didn't take long to get the there two men outside of the ship. Sig was already outside and waiting. He had three people propped against the remains of the car.

"I've called for help," said Sig as he helped Jak lay done the man he drug out of the wreckage.

Sig eyed the old man who had come out behind Jak. "I thank you for your assistance."

"Will you tell me what happened now?" asked Jak.

"We were captured by the Goa'uld Anubis. We were to be taken to him but with we managed to escape and sabotage the ship."

"And it crashed here," finished Sig.

"So it appears."

* * *

"Damas isn't expecting company but rescue should be here soon be here. We'll just have to avoid Marauders until it gets here.

Damas floored the accelerator as soon as the gate to Spargus opened; Kleiver and another Wastelander behind him. Damas hadn't been happy when he learned that Jak had left the city without his knowledge but he was with Sig so he should have been alright but Sig had activated his beacon and Damas couldn't help but assume the worst. He knew Jak thought he was treating him like a child and tried hard not to, but he feared losing his son again. He couldn't survive it a second time.

As Damas approached the beacon he saw a huge scar stretched across the desert. As he got even closer, he saw the ship in the creator as it sat against the mountains. He saw the Sand Shark was over turned. He skated to a halt next to the overturned Vehicle and jumped out before the dust even cleared. Sig was sitting against the end of the car but he stood up when Damas jumped out of the Gila Stomper.

"Jak's fine," was the first thing Sig said to his king.

Damas looked at his friend for a moment; he hadn't thought he'd been that obvious.

"What happened here?" asked Damas.

"Ship crashed."

Damas starred incredulously at his long time friend.

"A ship…crashed?"

"Yep."

"Where's Mar?"

"Scouting; he and a guy named Bra'tac were keeping a lookout for Marauders while I looked after these cherries. "

Damas walked around the car to find four men and a woman leaned up against it.

"Get these people back to Spargus and send for Seem" ordered Damas.

Kleiver and the other Wastelanders nodded and soon left with the five strangers. The cars were not made for that many people but they managed. Damas glanced up to see an old man dressed in silver armor coming down the ridge. Jak was following behind him. The old man stopped a few feet away from Damas and bowed his head in greeting. Damas felt compelled to return the gesture.

"We should get back to the city," advised Jak, "Marauders are headed this way; lots of them."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and will keep on reading.

Please leave me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I rewrote Chapter Two. Believe it or not, I've rewritten this chapter three times before I liked it so I hope you like it too. I didn't like the way it was originality going. To me Damas was just too trusting and I think he'd be the one with the lest amount of trust for SG-1. so here is a new and better chapter two.

This takes place in Season Seven of Stargate, sometime after Orpheus but before the next episode. No, Teal'c is not in this. I believe I say why in the next chapter but if not then I'll tell you then.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first thing that came to mind was how much he hurt. As thing slowly swam into focus he tired to move but his body was like jelly. He tried to move again and this time he felt his arm twitch. In his third attempt he rolled out of the stiff bed he was lying on and landed on the cold, hard floor. Someone who was light footed moved towards him quickly.

"You must not force yourself to move, it is too soon," instructed a feminine voice.

"My…team?"

"Your friends have not awoken but they are well."

"Where…"

"Your questions will be answered soon but now you must rest."

She turned away and said something to a second person. He soon found himself lifted up and returned to the stiff bed. Something was pressed under his nose and he swore he could smell herbs before he was lost to darkness.

* * *

Damas leaned back in his throne as he waited for the strange man, Bra'tac if he was correct, to return. He had ordered Sig to occupancy his friends as they were taken to the temple so that Seem could treat them. He had also ordered Sig to bring him to the throne room once he was satisfied that his friends were alright.

Damas sat straight up when he heard the lift rising. It was only a moment before Sig appeared with the stranger. He observed the strangers as he approached the throne. He stopped before the first step that led up to the throne. Sig took up a position half way up the stairs but off to the side.

"You will have to forgive me for not bowing," said the man politely.

Damas waved the comment off, he was not one for ceremony, before responding, "It's not important. I have asked you here because I would like to know what your purpose is here."

"We hold no purpose. The ship was damaged and unable to fly. It simply crashed on the closest planet."

"Why was it damaged?"

Damas watched Bra'tac remained silent. It wasn't a hard question. He could only guess that the man was thinking of how to respond without giving away too much. While it annoyed him, he could not blame the man. After all, he would do the same.

"A struggle accrued on bored and the engine crystals where destroyed."

"I assume you can speak for your people then?"

"I can not speak for the Tau'ri, only myself."

Damas filed that name away for later. He had suspected they were of different origins; however, he could not be sure if they were from different places of the same world or different world's altogether.

"Who can speak for these Tau'ri then?" asked Damas as his mouth rapped around the unfamiliar word.

"O'Neill."

"Sig will accompany you back to the temple and Sig, please inform me when you fell this O'Neill is strong enough to speak to me."

"Will do," called Sig as he led Bra'tac from the room.

Jak stood up when he saw Sig and Bra'tac walk from the left. He had found himself curios about these strangers and wanted to find out all he could, despite Damas' concerns. He was by no means a scholar or a monk but he loved adventure and the unknown that came with it.

"I'm going to assume he's not throwing them in the arena yet?" asked Jak.

"Not yet."

"I know the Sand Man loved the place but does the arena even apply in this situation?"

Sig shrugged, Daxter did have a point. They'd just have to wait and see.

Jak walked next to Bra'tac as Sig led the man through the city to the entrance of one of the secret precursor tunnels that led to the temple. There were three that were commonly known about while a fourth one was kept secret. The only ones who know about it were the monks, Sig, Damas, Daxter and him.

Bra'tac remained silent as the two continued to speak. Sometimes you found out more by listening then asking. By the time they exited the tunnel and entered the main area of the temple Bra'tac felt he had learned enough.

They didn't make it very far into the temple before Seem appeared. She led Bra'tac back to the room that the others were in, telling him that one had woken up for a few minuets.

"He should wake again in the morning as should the others. For now, they need rest."

"I think we all might need rest, it's been a long day. Think you can deal with a couple more guests?" asked Sig.

* * *

Jack felt well rested when he woke up. He sat up, stretched and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. It was only then that he noticed he wasn't in his room. The memories came back to him. They had escaped there cell and managed to sabatash the engines but the ship had crashed before they could escape.

His legs were stiff and the wobbled a little when he stood up. He went through a brief checklist before he quietly snuck out the door. His friends were alright although they were still asleep. Bra'tac, their weapons, vests and the rest of their gear was gone.

The walls, floor and ceiling were stone but every once in a while he would pass parts of the wall that had metal imbedded in it and was covered with inscriptions.

Jack came around the corner, only to collide with a rather large, armored man. He fell backward. He glared up. The man was like Teal'c, big, broad and covered in armor. He got goose bumps when one normal and one mechanical eye looked down at him.

"Watch whe-hey" protested Jack when the man wordlessly reached down and hauled him up be the front of his shirt, "I don't need to be manhandled!"

Sig snorted as the man continued to protest. He went from demanding to be let go to casual conversation about the weather. Sig didn't say a word the whole time. Sure, he believed in letting a man prove himself but he still didn't need to be wondering around the temple.

Seem had informed Damas that he should be able to speak with the humans, as Bra'tac had called them at some point, this morning. He had arrived at the temple and Sig was on his way to see if anyone had woken up when he physically collided with this one.

"You know what, these halls all look the same" continued Jack, "are you sure you're not lost?"

Sig sighed; this man had to be worse than Daxter. He would not stop talking. Sig pushed the human into the room where Seem, Damas, and Jak were seated around a table, while Daxter perched on the top, talking

Jack was pushed into the forth chair that sat around the stone table.

He looked around the table before he spoke, ""Would you believe we come in peace?" No one answered. "Got a commanding officer around here?" Still no one answered. "Wow, tough crowd."

Damas and Jak traded glanced. He hadn't known what to expect but that was not it. Damas didn't give the man a chance to speak again.

"My name is Damas. My companions are Jak, Seem and the one behind you is Sig." Daxter glared at the Desert king when he didn't introduce him.

Jak watched at how carefully his father worded what he was saying. There was the normal mistrust and suspicion but he had a feeling that Damas wasn't going to let them leave the temple any time soon.

"Howdy folks," ginned Jack, "since you were kind enough to give me your names I guess I can give you mine. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force from the planet Earth."

Damas rubbed his chin as he thought. Colonel was some sort of rank or title and United States Air force sounded like some sort of military. That left Earth, which he had already said was a planet but where? Damas could almost even chuckle at the irony of the man's name.

"I am unfamiliar with any of these places," said Seem.

"You'd have to ask Carter about the technical stuff, or Danny, he's good with history and all that. He's the diplomat, me, I go where they tell me."

So he was working for someone. Bra'tac had identified him as the leader which meant 'they' were someone else.

Jack watched as the three others at the table sat in silent thought. He'd have to be careful what he revealed to these people. There were too many unknown variables about them. On one side, here was a chance to form another alliance but on the other, these guys could be working for some Goa'uld who was trying to trick him into revealing sensitive information. He also needed to find out where their weapons and Bra'tac were.

"When I woke up this morning, I noticed we were a few things and a person short."

"You weapons are being kept hidden for you until it can be determined that you are not a threat to us," said Damas immediately and Jack had to admit to himself that he couldn't fault the man for that, "You friend, however, last I saw was still in the room we provided for his here in the temple."

"Ahhh….so we're prisoners then?"

"I did not say that."

"Then we're not prisoners?"

"I did not say that either."

One thing Jak noticed the longer that they sat here was how the Colonel appeared more and more relaxed but had never dropped his guard. He would sneak a glance at Sig every one in a while when he thought no one was looking. Sig had never taken his eyes off the man. They were sizing each other up. Throughout the entire conversation, Daxter had been slowly inching closer to the human.

"So we're prisoners but we're not prisoners? That makes no sense."

"Colonel, I am willing to give you a chance but I will not chance the safety of my people," growled Damas.

"And I'm not risking the safety of mine over your chances either."

Jak could tell by the way Daxter's ears laid back and the look on his fathers face that this was not going to end well. Ready to defend his king at a moment's notice, Sig tensed as the muscles in his arm tightened. He almost pitied the human; there was only one of him against two skilled warriors plus Jak, who was a force all on his own.

"What of the others Sig?" asked Damas as he and Jack tried to stare each other down.

"Don't know, I found him w-," it was only then that he realized his mistake, if he had woken up then the other might as well.

"You found him what?" repeated Damas, as he looked at his friend. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I never made it to the room," admitted Sig, "He was wondering around when I found him.

Seem quickly left the table, and Sig followed when Damas nodded. They needed to make sure that none of the others were wondering. None of the monks had reported anything but he also had a fear as to why that might be the case too.

Daxter ran across the table and jumped to Jak's shoulder when he stood up. It wasen't long before Sig and Seem returned.

"They're gone, all three of them. We found a couple of monks. They were knocked out but they're alive," reported Sig.

Damas returned to glaring at the colonel who had leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"They're weapons are also gone," reported Seem, "I do not know how or when they found them."

"They're good at that kind of thing," ginned Jack.

"Find the-" began Damas but the sound of soft foot steps stopped him.

He turned in time to see a man with brown hair and glasses step from the shadows, gun aimed straight at him. Sig had his gun aimed at the Colonel who sat in the chair next to him while he glared at the blonde women in front of him, next to her stood the man in brown.

"Drop it," ordered the women.

"Or what, you'll shot me. I may die but I can at least get one shot off before I go down."

Jak watched as his father attempted to raise his weapon, despite the one aimed at him. A bullet struck the table next to him.

"Don't even thing about it," warned the man.

Jak knew bother Sig and Damas had a stubborn streak and both refused to just lie down and die. They were going to fight, even with guns already trained on them.

This was going to end in bloodshed, one way or another.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...

I hope you liked it, I most certainly did.

please leave me a review, I'd love to hear what you thought and any idea you might have.


	3. Chapter 3

Since i kinda but not really updated yesterday, I'm here to give you chapter three.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jacob was to his daughter's side the moment he was awake. He let out the breath he was holding the moment he saw she was ok. Daniel was across the room but he had seen no sight of Jack or Bra'tac. Jacob wished that Teal'c was here but after what happened with his injury and his son, Janet refused to let him leave the base for the next two weeks or at least until she was satisfied he was completely healed.

Their mission was suppose to be a simple. Get in, sabatash the ship, and get out but it had taken off before they could.

Sam groaned and sat up. She looked up her father before he went over to Daniel and roused the sleeping archeologist.

"Where's Jack?" asked Sam when she didn't see her commanding officer.

"I don't now," answered Jacob.

Sam checked the door and it opened easily. No guards stood outside. Daniel and Jacob quietly followed. When they heard foot steps they pressed themselves into the wall and waited. Two men came around the corner and both Sam and Jacob grabbed them. Daniel saw fear in their eyes as the struggled to get free.

"Where is our stuff," hissed Sam into the ear of her captive.

After the second demand he whimpered and finally gave up the location, a room down the hall. They drug the two to the door and forced them to open it. Once Jacob had his Zat he shot each of them once, knocking them unconscious.

"Bra'tac's staff is here as well."

"We nee-" began Jacob but voiced cut him off.

They ducked down behind the shelves and crates in the room. A large man and a woman appeared. She leaned over the two on the floor while he did a quick glance into the room.

"They're alive," she said after a moment.

"We need to report back to Damas, it's hard to say how far they've gotten. Maybe that friend of theirs may know.

Friend of theirs? It had to be either Bra'tac or Jack. Sam gave the hand signals to follow. Once the two were gone they waited two seconds and followed. It didn't take long for them to reach a large room. Daniel slipped in and snuck through the shadows until he was behind the blonde boy with the animal perched on his shoulder and the other man.

They listened as the two reported what they found. She heard he commanding officer make a comment about how good they were before the man next to the blond stood and began to give orders.

They made their move. The man spun as Daniel came out of hiding. Sam returned the glare she was given by the larger man; He had his gun aimed at Jack.

"Drop it," ordered Sam.

"Or what, you'll shot me? I may die but I can at least get one shot off before I go down."

Sam silently cursed, that was not what she was hoping for. The blonde looked from Daniel and then over to her and back again. The man next to him went to raise his weapon but Daniel shot the table next to him.

"Don't even thing about it," he warned.

Sam didn't know how long their warnings would be listened to before they really might have to shoot somebody.

The blond continued to look from one person to the other. He was biting his lip. Sam couldn't help but think that he didn't look more than twenty years old.

Jak put up both of his hand in non-threatening manner and began slowly moving from the other side of his father to the other side of the table. The man in brown shifted his weapon from Sig and aimed it at him. Jak stopped at the edge of the table halfway between his father and the Colonel.

"There is no reason for this to end badly," began Jak, "I'm sure there is some reasonable way to figure this problem out."

If what he believed was true then these people really didn't want to hurt them. They could have shot them without revealing themselves. They could have shot Damas or Sig already. The colonel had said something about protecting his people and he knew that was the same thing his father was trying to do.

Sam glanced at her father who nodded before she looked back at the blonde. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially since they were more than likely the ones who helped them when the ship crashed.

"Sir?"

"Let's hear the kid out, Carter," said Jack, who was glaring at the gun in his face.

Sam turned her attention back to Jak who took that as an invitation to speak.

"You didn't kill the monks or us when you've had the perfect opportunity; this makes me think that you really don't want to hurt us. But you have no reason to trust us and we have no reason to trust you."

"An observation that we can both agree on; your right, I don't want to use force. I would prefer no one got shot. I willing to bet your people was the ones who pulled use from the crashed ship."

"Sig and myself where near the crash sight," said Jak as he indicated who Sig was.

"And your ship nearly hit us," said Daxter loudly, drawing the humans attention.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the creature while Daniel stared open mouthed. Sam and Jacob exchanged quick glances.

Damas never loved that annoying ottsel more in his life than now. He used the distraction to suddenly tackle Daniel. Damas threw the gun away from him and had a knife to his throat before the others could react.

Sig turned his attention toward his king when he heard the sound and Jack grabbed his gun and pushed it aside before he leapt from his chair and tackled Sig with a surprising amount of force. Sig toppled sideways as they both fell to the floor.

Daxter ducked down and grinned up sheepishly at Jak, who was glaring at the ottsel as his hand dropped to his side.

The sounds of struggling ceased when the sounds of more pacemakers whirring were heard behind the other two strangers. Four Wastelander and Kleiver stood behind the group.

"Drop 'em" ordered Kleiver.

Sam and Jacob both put their guns on the ground before raising their hands and stepping backwards. Damas shoved Daniel towards the group while Sig practically threw Jack over. Daniel and Sam helped their friend stand up.

"Take them back to their room and hold them there," ordered Damas.

"Aye, Lordship," replied Kleiver. "Alright, let's go ankle-bitters," he said as they led SG-1 way.

"Sig, get the other one. Take him there as well."

"Yes, sir," replied Sig as he left to retrieve the last of the visitors.

Jak spun around sharply to face his father once they were gone.

"I could have handled it!"

"Handled it? Mar, these people could have shot us."

"But they didn't! They could have killed us and we would have never known it but they didn't!"

"This is the wasteland; we have to do what we must to survive."

"And when will surviving stop being enough? Spargus has survived but now it needs to live! They can help us, don't you get it?"

"How can these people help us?" demanded Damas, "we know nothing of them!"

"And we might never now. These people have the means to travel as the Precursors do. It's been over a year since the Precursors revealed themselves and we've not heard anything from them. Metal-heads still scavenge the planet. They could help us find a way to defeat them once and for all."

"Or they could destroy us!"

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you!"

"But Fa-," began Jak.

"Enough, Mar, I will hear no more of this!" interrupted Damas sharply.

Jak starred in disbelief at the anger in his father's face.

"But…"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Damas.

Jak flinched when Damas shouted. He had never been shouted at by Damas before, not even when he had demanded the amulet from him over a year ago. Damas regretted shouting the moment his son flinched. He didn't mean to lose his temper but, damn it, Jak was as stubborn. Before another word could be said, Jak spun on his heal and stalked from the room.

It had only been a year since he had found his son but they had grown impassably close; as close as they would have been if he hadn't been kidnapped.

"Seem?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Why must he be so stubborn?"

"I do not know, but from what I hear, he's as stubborn as his father."

Damas looked at the monk and she offered him a small smile. He couldn't deny that her words were true.

"And as compassionate as his mother," added Damas softly.

* * *

"Yo," greeted Jack when Bra'tac entered the room, "How's your day been?"

"I was attempting to Kel'no'reem when they brought me here."

"Sorry about that; find a way out yet?" asked Jack as he turned to Sam.

"No, sir; the room is solid stone."

"What has transpired, O'Neill?"

"Had a nice chat with the locals, Carter showed up, orange rats can talk and we go our asses handed to us."

"I think we should wait," said Daniel suddenly.

"What?"

"Hear me out, Jack; that kid, the blonde one, was trying to negotiate. I think he really wanted to try and find a peaceful solution."

"Or he was waiting for back up."

"I don't think so Sir; he seemed pretty surprised when the other showed up. I don't think he knew they were coming."

"Someone did."

"All I'm saying is that we need to be careful. We don't know where the Stargate is," pointed out Daniel.

"I do not believe there is one," said Bra'tac, "If you are referring to the boy I believe you are. I awoke shortly after the crash but O'Neill was still unconscious. I encountered this boy when he was attempting to exploring the crashed ship. He knew nothing of the Goa'uld. I have also heard no mention of a Stargate on this planet."

"Great, no ship and possibly no Stargate; this day just keeps getting better and better," said Jack dryly.

"It could be buried."

"First we need to get out of here."

The stone door creaked as it was pushed open. The same blonde from before entered the room with the large, gruff man that had snuck up on Sam.

"Can you please wait outside?" said Jak.

"No can do, ankle-biters, I've got orders from his lordship to watch 'em and that's what's I'm going to do."

"Kleiver," growled Jak but the large ex-marauder staid put.

"Howdy kids, what can us prisoners do for you today?" asked Jack as he leaned against the wall.

Jak glared at him for the kid comment while Daxter snickered, "my name is not kid, its Jak."

Daniel and Sam looked at each other while Jacob tried not to chuckle.

"What can we do for you?" asked Daniel before Jack could shoot his mouth off again.

"First, you have to believe me when I say I didn't mean for any of this to happen and Daxter here is sorry for surprising you."

"I am?"

"Daxter," warned Jak.

"Alright, Alright; I'm sorry for freaking you all out even though it was kind of awesome."

"Its fine," answered Daniel, unsure of how else to respond to the orange rodent.

"I want you to understand why this is happening and then I want to ask you something."

"Then why is this happening?"

"My father is not very trusting of people due to something that happened, I'm not going to tell you what is was but understand that is was bad."

"Really, really bad" added Daxter helpfully.

"He doesn't believe you can help us but I do," admitted Jak, "that is why I'm here, my people need help."

* * *

So everyone is back together and being held prison. I wonder whats going to happen next?

At least they have Jak on their side.

Please leave me a review, I really wanna know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy 4th of July!

Here's a little independence day gift. I'm loving the way this story is turning out.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"He did what?"

"He asked them for help," reported Kleiver.

"Damn it! Does he not listen to a word I say?"

Kleiver just shrugged. Before Damas could continue, he heard the lift rattle before it began to drop back down. That meant someone else was coming to see him. He silently hoped it was Jak but he knew that his son knew that Kleiver would report everything to him.

To his surprise, it was Sig but his wasn't alone; Haven's governess and commander where with him. Kleiver left on the lift once the other three were off.

Damas didn't even know they had arrived in Spargus. He stood as they approached the throne.

"I must admit, you caught me by surprise. What can I do for the Governess of Haven city?"

Ashelin smirked before offering Damas a small bow; Torn mirrored her greeting.

"As I'm sure you're aware. Two days ago something crashed in your Desert. It has cause fear and panic in Haven."

"The ship."

"The what?"

"Two days ago, Sig and Jak were out in the wasteland when a large meteor crashed. Upon further investigation they discovered it was in fact a crashed ship. All I can tell you is it's not Precursor."

"Another race? Samos believed there might be more advanced races out there besides the Precursors but to have one fall into your back yard," said Ashelin in aw.

"Was there anyone on board?" asked Torn, a little too bluntly in Ashelin's opinion.

Damas contemplated telling them about there recent guests before he decided he did want the governess opinion on the matter.

"Five survivors were found. All I know of them is one calls himself Bra'tac and another calls himself Colonel Jack O'Neill of Earth."

"Colonel sounds like a rank," said Torn, coming to the same conclusion Damas had.

"I would like to speak with this Colonel Jack O'Neill," requested Ashelin.

"I've already tried," said Damas before recanting everything that had happened that morning.

"Could he be right?"

"I don't know, but I am not willing to stake the lives of my people on it."

"Neither am I; but we both know Jak would never do anything that would put the people of Spargus or Haven in danger."

Damas nodded, she did speak true.

"I don't think they're just going to tell us, even if they do," pointed out Torn.

"They might trade it," suggested Sig, who had remained quiet.

"They are being held under guard in the Temple. I'll take you there myself."

* * *

Jak hadn't made it very far in explaining before Kleiver returned and said they were to follow him. Jak shook his head when the Colonel mouthed if he knew what this was about.

They were escorted back to the same room from before but this time there were two more present.

"Ashelin, Torn? What are you doing here?" asked Jak.

Damas waved off his son's question as motioned for him to have a seat. Jak shot him a questioning look but did as his father asked.

Five chairs sat on the other side of the table and each member of SG-1 was forced to sit in it. Sam sat at the end across from the red hair man. Her father sat next to her, followed by Jack, Bra'tac and then Daniel. Across the table another red haired women sat next to the man, then Damas, Jak, and the monk, Seem.

"So here we are again," said Jack casually.

Damas ignored the Colonel and introduced the two knew people, "This is Ashelin Praxis, Governess of Haven city and here commander, Torn."

Jack offered them both a brief nod before turning to Damas, "I guess it's my turn then. For those who don't know I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, Unites States Air Force of Earth. On the end there is Major Samantha Carter, then Jacob Carter and over here we have Master Bra'tac and Doctor Daniel Jackson." Then he turned back to Damas and said darkly, "Good, now that that's all over, I'm still really pissed off so you'll have to excuse the bluntness but what the hell do you want?"

"Jack," hissed Daniel from the end of the table.

"I would prefer to throw you out in the desert so that the sand may kill you," replied Damas angrily, "but my son seems to think that you may prove to be valuable to us. The governess and her commander happen to share his opinion."

Jak looked at Ashelin, who smiled back and Torn. He didn't think that anyone was going to agree with him.

"He asked us for help but didn't get very far in explaining," said Daniel, taking up negotiations so that Jack couldn't anger the wasteland king anymore, "could you please elaborate?"

"The Metal Heads or the Hora-Quan is a race that waged a massive war with the Precursors. Eventually, they spread across the universe and destroyed most of the Precursor civilization. They came here over three hundred years ago. We have been at war with them since. Two years ago there leader was killed but they still ravage this planet," explained Seem.

"And the Precursors are?"

"Surly you know of the Precursors, they are the creatures of the universe."

"Sure they are," commented Jack dryly.

Seem glared at the human who insulted her creators.

"They're probably a highly advanced race," said Jacob quietly, "they could be on par with the Asgard or the Ancients."

"The only race I now of at the level are the Furlings," replied Daniel, just as quietly, "but I have know idea what happened to them."

"So, these Metal Heads or whatever they're called are the problem?" asked Jack.

"You make it sound like its simple, Colonel," growled Damas, "I assure you it's not. While they no longer have the organization they once did, they still cause mass destruction. We do not know of their true numbers but the main problem lies in how quickly they multiply."

"You could go in and clear out a whole nest, but if one egg survives then that nest will be infested again in less then a month," added Jak.

"And you've found nothing that works?" asked Daniel.

"We've been at war since my ancestor, Mar, ruled so tell me Doctor, do you think we've found anything that works?" demanded Damas angrily.

"This is all find and dandy but no body is going to help anybody unless we can find a way off this planet," said Jack, "Bra'tac seems to this you guys don't have a Stargate."

Damas looked from Ashelin and her commander to Seem and his son. Each gave a shake of there head to indicate they didn't know what they were talking about.

"I'm afraid we do not know of this Stargate you speak."

"I was afraid of that."

"Then you cannot help us," said Damas as he went to stand.

"W-wait…," stuttered Daniel, "If there is a Stargate on this planet then it could have been buried. There might be some record of it in your planets history."

"Seem is the foremost expert on our people's history," replied Damas, "even she does not know of that you seek."

"There are many scrolls and texts I have been unable to decipher; the answers you seek may lie there."

"Daniel?"

"I'll need to see them, but I might be able to find it."

"Very well," sighed Damas, "Your things will be returned to you and you will be taken to Spargus. Once there you will be given a place to stay until which time you may find a way home, but I warn you now; you threaten by people and I will throw you out into the desert myself."

"Fair enough," agreed Jack.

Damas nodded before turning to his son, "You wished these people to help and I have granted your request. You are responsible for them, may the Precursors guide you in your choice."

"Yes, sir"

Damas stood and he, followed by Ashelin and Torn, left the room. Seem motioned for Daniel to follow her while Jak took the others to get their thing. Once done, he led them through the underground tunnel to the city. They immerged on the coast. Passing Wastelander glanced at them but otherwise paid them no attention.

Jak led them to a building that sat next to the beach. The Barracks as they were called where most of the people who didn't have families lived. Each room had a small foot locker at the end of the bed, a dresser, table and chair. This particular building was smaller than most and only held seven rooms and was away from most of the other buildings.

"I figured this would give you some privacy. Not many people say this far away from the market or the garage."

"Thanks, kid," said Jack as his hands rested on the butt of his P.90.

It felt better to have there gun's and other gear back.

"I guess I'll leave you to get settled in, feel free to look around the city. If you need me, you can ask Sig or Kleiver."

"Alright Kid, and thanks I mean it. You didn't have to do any of this for us."

"I mean what I said earlier and for the last time, my name is not kid."

Daxter snickered from his shoulder; the ottsel was getting way to much enjoyment out of this. Jak shot him a look that promised revenge later but he old laughed harder.

"Whatever, Kid," said Jack before he followed his team into the building.

* * *

Seem watched with amusement as Daniel moved from shelf to shelf. Various notebooks were scattered across the table. While she could not read them she could see evidence of many different languages in them.

She had shown him several of the scrolls related to Mar to help him get a grasp for the language. It hadn't taken long before he was show such an understanding that had taken some of her monk's years to grasp.

"What do you do on your planet Doctor Jackson?"

"Me? Oh I'm an archeologist."

"I am unfamiliar with that term."

"Basically I study the culture of others through what they leave behind. I want to learn about people and who they were and how they lived thousands of years ago."

"We monks hold this same mission about the Precursors."

"These Precursors, tell me about them."

"The Precursors created the planet and Eco. They are an old and ancient race that vanished from this world long ago. We monks are dedicated in our service to them. We protect Precursor technology from the Metal Heads," explained Seem.

"Eco?"

"Eco is what gives this world life. Eco has various powers and can be used for many purposes. Eco is what powers our technology. In the centuries past there was vast amount off all the different types of eco across the world but now we have very little. Though I should warn you, stay away from Dark Eco, it is vile. It twists and mutates everything it touches."

Daniel nodded before grabbing a couple of more scrolls. He only had a basic understanding of the language. Seem had said that these scrolls where the ones that dates back the farthest, which wasn't very far. The earliest scroll he could find talked about the beginning of Mar's reign.

"uh…Seem? This section of the text, what does it say?"

Seem bent over the scroll and studied it for a moment.

"It speaks about an ancient room seal away by Mar. I cannot decipher anything more but I believe it is about Mar's ancient treasure room. This scroll over here briefly speaks of it. Mar supposedly built it in a place nobody can find."

Daniel looked at the other scroll before looking back to Seem, "I don't know about you but an ancient treasure room that nobody is supposes to be able to find is where I'd hide a Stargate."

* * *

As you can no doubt tell, Damas doesn't like Jack all that much. Making these two interact is going to be fun.

Please leave me a review, I want to know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a new much to say but i guess i kind of lied. Teal'c will in fact be in this, he'll show up latter. No he's not in this chapter. So all you Teal'c fan can rejoice!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jack and Sam left their P.90s in their room. It was decided that that'd all look better if they didn't seem very hostile. With only his 45 strapped to his leg, Jack set out, with Bra'tac behind him, for what looked like a market place. Sam walked along the beach path with her father, talking to any of the locals that would listen.

"They don't seem overly concerned that we're here," commented Jack.

"They are warriors, O'Neill," replied Bra'tac, "they have no reason to fear us."

"Yeah well, you'd thing strange people showing up would get a rise out of somebody."

Jack only received an amused smile in return. Ok, so they did rile the king up but you'd thing that someone else would be apposed to them staying here.

The market wasn't really all that much. Stands of fruit were lined in two rows of five, on each side of the road. Sitting next to the stands were a couple of large lizards that sat up on its back legs with a saddle on its back. He gave it a once over before shrugging and leaving the creature where it stood.

"Sir," called Sam.

"What did you find out Carter?"

"The city is located on the edge of a desert called the wasteland."

"This part of the wasteland is located on an island, quite a ways from the mainland," continued Jacob.

"There's more Sir. The desert outside in uninhabitable; between the climate, Metal Heads and Marauders there is no way we'd survive if we were thrown out."

"So, we're stuck here at his Majesties discretion?

"His people love and respect him, Jack. They say he is just and fair. He expects nothing of his them that he cannot do himself," explained Jacob, "beside, he is only trying to protect his people; you can't fault him for that. If you were in his position you'd do the exact same thing."

"He is right O'Neill. King Damas has no reason to trust us."

"Alright, keep me posed. I want to know when things go south."

* * *

Daniel finally sank down into the chair. He had looked at every scroll Seem had shown him and still could not find any clues as to where Mar's ancient treasure room could be located, although, his search did lead him to something that was referred as The Door of the Precursors. The explanation was short and there was very little detail about the door but Daniel believed that it was in fact the Stargate.

Daniel hid a yawn behind his hand. He had been here for several hours, he was sure of it, but without being able to see the sun's position he could not be sure beyond that.

"Doctor Jackson?" asked Seem.

"Yes?"

"It is nearly sunset, come, I shall take you to Spargus so that you may rest. I will retrieve you in the mourning, shortly after dawn so that we may continue."

Daniel nodded before following the monk out of the room. She led him throw several levels of the temple before taking him into a dark tunnel. It seemed to go on forever. Daniel blinked several times when his eyes were suddenly assaulted by the bright desert son. The green glow was still luminescent over the horizon.

"Your sun's green?"

"You seem surprised, Doctor Jackson. What other color would it be?"

"Well on Earth, our sun is yellow. But I know they can also be blue, orange and red. Something about how hot the star is but you'd have to ask Sam, she knows things like that."

"Tell me about your friends. You seem like a…odd sort."

Daniel grinned before replaying with a laugh, "We get that a lot. Well, Jack is a Colonel in the Air Force and the leader of our team, SG-1. He's a lot smarter than he pretends to be. Sam is a Major in the Air force and an astrophysicist. She studies the physical properties of celestial bodies, such as stars, planets, galaxies, exoplanets, and the interstellar medium, as well as their interactions. Bra'tac comes from a planet called Chulak. He is the former first prime to the Goa'uld, Apophis. Jacob is Sam's father and the host to the Tok'ra, Selmak."

Seem nodded with a smile. Even if they couldn't help the way the young prince hoped, these people brought valuable knowledge with them.

"This is where you and your friends are staying. Prince Jak brought the others here earlier."

"They're not here right now; probably exploring the city to get our bearings."

"I shall leave you to find your friends then," bowed Seem before she walked off.

Daniel looked out into the city before glancing back at the monk. He knew he hadn't looked away for more than a second but she was already gone. He shrugged before heading out.

* * *

"I've seen them wondering around the city," said Sig, "talking to anyone who'd listen. Near as I can tell, there trying to figure out where exactly Spargus is."

"How much have they learned?"

"Enough to know they're dead outside the city and they've asked a little bit about you."

Damas looked over his shoulder at his friend, "and what have the good citizen's of Spargus said about their king?"

"Nothin' but the truth; from the little talk they had, the cherry in the brown, Jacob I think, compared that O'Neill character to you."

Damas snorted. Colonel O'Neill was nothing like him. O'Neill was a fool who didn't know what it meant to protect his people or be forced to survive in this go forsaken place.

"I think he may be right."

Damas gave Sig his full attention as he turned from the window, "Colonel O'Neill and I are nothing alike. What makes you think we are?"

"Just the look in his eye when he was starring me down at the temple," replied Sig.

Damas offered his friend no replay. He didn't doubt Sig, but this human was nothing like him.

Sig's only response to his king's silence was a shrug before he said, "I call it as I see it."

"Keep an eye on them while they are in the city and keep an eye on Mar. I fear he will get himself too involved before we see the end of this."

"I was already planning on it."

* * *

It hadn't been long before Jack had found the narrow path between the two halves of the city and wondered into the upper half. Sam and Jacob were still in the lower half with Bra'tac, mapping out the area. Once they were done they would head to the upper half too.

Jack's winding path through the city led him to a door on the far side. It hissed when he approached it and slid open. Stepping inside he found several vehicles lining the walls. They ranged from rather small to the very huge. To his right was the smallest but next to that was a blank area where Jack suspected another car sat.

He walked over to the small one and bent over to examine it.

"Watch where you're lookin' ankle-bitter," warned a gruff voice.

Looking behind him, Jack saw the same rather large man from the previous day. Jack backed away from the car as he stomped over.

"What are ya' doing in my garage?"

"Just looking around this fair city," replied Jack.

"Well look somewhere else!" growled Kleiver with a glare.

Jack was about to leave when the large gate opened a couple of stray shots from outside hit right in front of him.

"Jesus," cried Jack as he jumped back.

The car came barreling into the garage. It slid and did a one eighty before the doors sealed shut, keeping its pursuers out. The driver parked it neatly between the little car and the much larger one.

Kleiver growled as he marched towards it, yelling about how the car was damaged.

"Not out fault those Marauders were chasing us, you tub-o-lard!" was the shouted replay.

Jack recognized the voice as the one that belonged to the animal that was with the blonde kid.

Jak shook his head before he jumped from the Sand Shark. He grabbed the bag full of artifacts. A small sand storm had hit the desert earlier and it had uncovered several artifacts. Damas had ordered him to retrieve them shortly after he had taken SG-1 to their temporary home.

He smiled when he saw the colonel standing near the Tough Puppy.

"What on earth happened?"

"Artifact run; the scanners picked them up and Dad sent me out to get them," explained Jak as he showed the Colonel the inside of the bag he was carrying.

"Ahh…and those guys shooting at you?"

"Marauders, they are outcast from Spargus. They live to fight and destroy."

"Oh, sound like a cheery sort of folks."

Jak laughed as the colonel grinned. He looked over when he felt the familiar weight settle on his left shoulder.

"Man, jelly boy is getting worse and worse about his damn precious cars," complained Daxter.

"Considering the number of time he has to repair the Sand Shark because of us, who can blame him," shrugged Jak.

Jack followed the boy and his rambling buddy out of the garage.

"Remind me in the morning, I want to take you out and show you the wastes," said Jak, "I've go to take these to Seem."

"Don't let the space monkey see them, he'll throw a fit. Old and ancient is kind of his thing."

Jak quirked an eyebrow the human; he had no idea who the 'space monkey' was. He looked back around when he heard his name.

"Speak of the devil," sighed the Colonel as Daniel jogged up to them. "Did you enjoy your time in the land of the dead and dusty," he asked as Daniel attempted to catch his breath.

Jak smiled when he realized Doctor Jackson had been the one that the human colonel was talking about.

"I…I think I may have found the Stargate…" panted Daniel, "It's located… somewhere in Mar's….treasure room."

"Mar's treasure room, you know that's a myth, right?" asked Jak, "Or at least that's what most people think."

"So, it's real?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. I've seen some references to it but no one has ever found the place."

"None of the scrolls I looked at offered any clue to where it might be. I'll be looking through someone tomorrow but…"

"Just keep working on it, in the mean time I'll try to think of something," reassured Jack.

* * *

The stone walls kept the cold and most of the sound out so the night had been quite conferrable. SG-1 gathers in what served as a communal dinning area for the building. The food consisted of dried meat and cactus fruit.

"So," began Jack as he tried to chew through the meat.

"I think I've got an idea Sir."

"Let's hear it."

"We know that the Goa'uld mother ship will never fly but I might be able to rig up some sort of distress beacon. We can send a signal to the SGC and they can send the Prometheus to pick us up."

"But..."

"Anubis might pick it up and it will lead him right to us."

"The king already hates us enough; let's not give him another reason too."

"There's a risk but I agree with Sam. There is no guarantee that I'll find the Stargate, if there is even one, any time soon."

"We might be able to disguise it," suggested Jacob, "make it look like something else. If we can set it to a fluctuating frequency then we might be able to make it look like a natural occurrence."

"Can you do it?"

"I'd have to look but I think so."

"Alright, Daniel, keep looking. Carter, you and Jacob need to get out to that ship. I'll see what I can do about asking the kid if we can go see he dear old dad before we leave. Bra'tac, I need you in the city and keep a look out. I want to know before the king finally flips on us," ordered Jack.

Sam couldn't help but grin. Her commander seemed to be the one that the kids took the greatest liking to. It appeared that Jak was no different. Jack looked over his shoulder when a knock was heard at the door. Bra'tac, who was closet, stood and walked to the door before opening it.

The monk, Seem, and Jak were both outside.

"Doctor Jackson," greeted Seem, "I believe you would want to get started as early as possible. I believe we have been able to locate a few more scrolls that may provide some information for your search. Governess Ashelin has also uncovered some interesting information and will be along later to show us."

"Have fun, space monkey," called Jack to the departing archeologist.

"Ready to go, Colonel?" grinned Jak as he stepped out of the Colonel's way.

"Sure, but I need to see the king about something first," replied Jack as he closed the heavy wooden door.

Jak's grin faltered, he hadn't exactly told his father about what he planned to do. Damas would never have agreed to it.

"You didn't ask him, did you?" asked Jack when he saw the grin slip.

"I don't see that it's any of his business."

"It's not may place to judge you or say that I think you should have told him but you really should have asked. Look kid, your father seems like a good man, despite how much he hates me. I'm sure he only wants to protect you."

"I can take care of myself, I'm not a child," replied Jak darkly.

"Never said you were."

"If you need to see the king then follow me, I'll take you too him."

He wasn't to happy about it, but Jak led the human to his father's throne room. After a brief nod to the Wastelander on duty, Jak jumped onto the lift and it slowly rose to the tope of the tower.

* * *

Sig had come to give him another report on the strangers in his city when he heard the lift rattle to life again. Damas knew it had to be his son because no one else would come unannounced like that. His suspicious were confirmed at second later when the lift rose above the floor but he noted that the human, Colonel O'Neill was with him.

"I assume you have reason for this visit, Colonel," said Damas coldly.

Jack put his no nonsense face on before he stared up, meeting the king's cold gaze with an equally cold one.

"Daniel is still looking but we believe we may found another way to get home. Major Carter and Jacob think they can rig a sort of beacon to broadcast out location to our people with the remains of the Goa'uld mother ship."

"That ship is located many miles outside of these walls."

"I know."

Damas knew what he was asking without the colonel even voicing it. He wanted to use one of the many vehicles to get out there.

"I know what you want colonel, but those vehicles are reserved for the citizens of this city."

Jak shot a glare at his father. He couldn't figure out why he hated the Colonel so much. Even Daxter had to admit to growing fond of the man rather quickly.

Sig glanced at the human and Jak before looking over at his king. He had a small respect for the Colonel after the incident in the temple. He knew Damas was going to refuse just because it was the human asking. He silently cursed his king's stubbornness.

"I can take them," said Sig before Jak could speak up, "I remember where it is. Besides I'd like another look at the ship. See what we can salvage and to do that I'd need someone who understood the thing."

"I'll go with him," volunteered Jak a moment latter.

Damas knew he could no longer say no. Both Sig and Jak were citizens and if they took the humans out there then his argument no longer held any merit.

"Very well," growled Damas, unhappy about these turn of events, "but I caution you Colonel, if Sig and Jak do not return by nightfall and I find you are responsible, then I will personally put a blade through your heart."

* * *

And I'm sure you can guess what might happen next. Man, Damas really hates Jack.

Anyway, please review, I want to know what you guys think.

Also, Check out my poll on my profile. It's a Jak and Daxter poll.


	6. Chapter 6

__Here's a new chapter. Not much to say except i hope you enjoy.

Oh, and check out my poll on my profile.

_thoughts/radio talk_

* * *

Jack was thankful for the bandana that was rapped around his mouth. Before they had left, Jack had returned, to their temporary home, with the kid and his loud pet. It hadn't been long before he and Sam came back, dressed in their full gear. Jak had offered them scarves but Jack pulled the bandana from his vest. Sam did the same thing and handed an extra to her father.

Jack pulled his hat on and shoved his glasses on his face before he followed the two Wastelanders to the garage with the two Carters in toe. Sig had walked up to a rather large, although not the largest, vehicle. He called it a Gila Stomper. Sam took the seat next to him while Jacob climbed into the back. There were no seats but he was able to find a place to hold on.

Jack followed the blonde to the same car he had used the previous day. It hadn't been long before the Sand Shark rocketed through the blast doors and out into the desert. The Gila Stomper followed at a much slower pace.

They had barely made it out of the city when, armored cars covered in spikes began shooting at them. Several of the armored cars attempted to ram them but the Sand Shark slid sideways before Jak opened up on them with the rail guns.

"Marauders," explained the muffled shout as sand and wind flew past.

Jack nodded before looking back. The Gila Stomper proved to not need any help as Sig fired at the incoming cars. Any car that wasn't destroyed but the gun was run over and crushed.

It took the better part of two hours to reach the ship. Sig and Jak parked the vehicles in a hidden alcove created by the ship and the mountain side before pulling camouflaged tarps over them to hide them further.

The two Wastelanders followed as Jack led them thought the ship. He's P.90 raised and ready to open fire incase of attack.

"Marauders have been through here," said Sig as he took in the state of the room they entered.

Jacob walked to the pel'tak. He pulled the front panel off and began pulling various crystals out. He rearranged them while Sam pulled out her laptop and began typing quickly.

"Well, Carter?"

"Just a second, sir."

That second turned into half the day before they had the frequency set right.

"How long will if take your people to pick it up?" asked Sig.

"Depending on the distance it has to travel and how much temporal interference it has to pass through. It could take a hour or a day."

"We've got about seven hours until nightfall. We'll wait for four then we need to head back to the city."

Unfortunately a sandstorm kicked up before the four hours were up. The ship creaked around them as it was bombarded by sand and wind.

Jak grounded as he leaned against the throne that Daxter had turned into his bed. It had been almost five hours since nightfall. It had been decided that once the sun set they would remain throughout the night and head back to Spargus. Somehow Jak knew Damas was going to find someway to make this the Colonel's fault. He sat up when he heard some strange whooshing sound echo from further inside the ship. He was about to pass it off as the wind until he heard it again.

Daxter perked up when he also heard the sound. Jak turned to ask the members of SG-1 about the sound but he noticed that the Colonel had his gun raised as was silently walking toward the door.

"Rings," whispered Jacob.

"I'll check it out. Carter, get ready to make a run for it."

"I'll come with you," whispered Jak.

"Sorry kid, I need you to stay here."

"But Colonel…"Jak began to protest.

"I don't doubt your skills, but I need ever man available to cover Carter. We need that signal to reach Earth."

"We'll make sure she's safe and sound, cherry, you can count on that." assured Sig as his placed his hand on Jak's shoulder.

Jak offered a nod to the Colonel before the human silently crept out the broken door.

* * *

Damas flew through the blast doors the moment the sand storm was over. They were five hours over due. Although he would have been more than happy to blame O'Neill he knew he couldn't fault the colonel. After all that man couldn't control the forces of nature.

The Desert Screamer shot silently over the sand. Despite Kleiver's protests, He had left the city alone. Damas ran into no Marauders and it took him less then an hour to reach the ship. He found the Sand Shark and Gila Stomper hidden away. He hid the Desert Screamer with them before finding a small hole in the wall that led into the ship.

The state of the ship was far worse than Sig had initially described. He hadn't made if far when he heard a whooshing sound echo in the silent halls. He knew it wasn't the wind. He leveled his weapon in front of him and took measured steps as he approached where he had heard the sound.

He was near the door to a room when he felt someone grab his wrist and yank backwards. He was pulled around a corner and slammed, not too gently, against the medal walls. A second hand was suddenly over his mouth.

"Don't say a word and I will let you go," hissed a voice in his ear.

Damas glanced sideways and met the glare of the human. He hadn't even heard the man approach. Damas cursed himself for letting his guard relax too much, not willing to admit that the human might actually have some skill.

Jack released the Desert king. He was glad he had seen him before he shot him; behind the door was a ring platform that he knew had been activated. He didn't know who had done it but a feeling told him Jaffa. They were lucky that the door controls were more than likely broken or the place might have already been swarming with hostiles.

"Colonel, I do hope you have a very good explanation for this," growled Damas.

"I don't have time for this!"

"You'd better make time."

"I don't know what your problem is but any minute this ship could be swarming with hostiles and I don't have time for your royal ass."

Damas growled before he grabbed the front of the human's uniformed and shoved him into the wall.

"Would you care to repeat that Colonel," hissed Damas, inches away from the Colonels face.

Jack didn't have time to respond because he heard the door give as it was forced open and the sounds of staff blasts soon covered the halls. He grabbed Damas and pulled him to the side as the staff blasts barely missed the Wastelander.

The sudden shift caused both men to lose their balance and fall to the floor. Jack almost reached his gun before the numbing pain of a Zat hit him in the back. He saw a blast hit Damas before he and the Wasteland king lost consciousness.

* * *

Sam grabbed her P.90 the moment she heard the staff blasts.

"He's going to need backup," said Sam before she was out the door.

Jak wasn't far behind her. He followed the women through the corridors. They had just entered the corridor when they saw Jack and surprisingly, Damas, shot with the Zats. The Jaffa opened fire on them and they were forced to take cover.

They took down several Jaffa but there were too many and they were forced to watch helplessly as the Colonel and Desert king were dragged away by Jaffa. They Jaffa began retreating. A series of whooshes caused by the rings followed and soon no Jaffa were left in the ship.

"Damn it!" shouted Sam.

"Why the hell was old sandy here?" demanded Daxter.

"He probably came looking when we didn't show up," replied Jak.

"What happened?" asked Jacob as he and Sig approached.

"Colonel O'Neill was captured and somehow so was the Wasteland king," explained Sam

"Damas? How the hell did they capture Damas?" demanded Sig.

"When we didn't return he probably came looking for us," answered Jak, "and stumbled right into that and now they've go him."

Sam was about to speak when he radio crackled and Daniel's voice broadcasted over it.

"_Sam? Sam, can you hear me?"_

"Yeah, I can hear you. Daniel, Colonel O'Neill and King Damas have been captured by Jaffa. They probably have a cargo ship in orbit, which means a mothership can't be too far," explained Sam.

"_You think Anubis found the Signal?"_

"I'm willing to bet on it."

"_Alright, listen; get to the temple. I think I found the Stargate."_

* * *

The scrolls didn't offer any more information and Ashelin hadn't found much they didn't know. Even with the Governess and her commander helping sort through the scrolls, they didn't find much.

All they had uncovered was a strange and cryptic statement that had been discovered two years ago written on the inside of Mar's tome.

"_The stone is the guide, the sea is the guard and the noble warrior surrounded by darkness is the key."_

Daniel repeated that statement over and over in his mind. He was half listening as the other three had broken off and were discussing some incident that occurred a year ago. Daniel vaguely heard them say something about the prince nearly drowning in one of the temple rooms.

"Repeat that," said Daniel suddenly, "repeat what you just said."

"Jak discovered a room that held the Seal of Mar but suddenly sealed and began to fill with water," repeated Seem, unsure of how it was important.

Daniel suddenly jumped from his eat and fished out his radio.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?"

"_Yeah, hear you. Daniel, Colonel O'Neill and King Damas have been captured by Jaffa. They probably have a cargo ship in orbit, which means a mothership can't be too far," explained Sam. _

Seem, Torn and Ashelin were suddenly on their feet.

"You think Anubis found the Signal?"

"_I'm willing to bet on it."_

"Alright, listen; get to the temple. I think I found the Stargate."

Once the radio shut off, he contacted Bra'tac and told him the same thing.

"Where is the Door, Doctor Jackson?" asked Seem once he put the radio back in his pocket.

"I'll show you but first, where is that room you were talking about?"

"This way."

* * *

It took nearly an hour before everyone was gathered at the door. Bra'tac had brought Daniel's gear with him.

"That room is filled with water," said Jak, "trust me, I nearly drowned."

"I know. Alright, this is just a hunch but Ashelin did some research and found this old inscription apparently inscribed in Mar's tome. It loosely translates as the stone is the guide, the sea is the guard and the noble warrior surrounded in darkness is the key," explained Daniel, "This room began to fill with water when you entered it."

"The sea is the guard," repeated Sam, "some sort of trap?"

"That's what I thought."

"If this room is indeed filled with water then how do you intend to enter it?" asked Bra'tac.

"I'm betting there is a special way to enter that basically keeps the room from filling up. Looking at this door, I see the same symbol that I've seen on anything that has to do with Mar."

"The seal of Mar, It's the symbol for his line," explained Sig.

"Right, but does it look a little off to anyone?"

Once Daniel pointed it out the others began to see. Part of the symbol was facing the wrong way. Daniel walked to it and rand his hand around it like he was looking for something. Jak searched along the other side and it wasn't long before they found the piece moved.

With some coordination, they maneuvered the piece back into place and a click sounded behind the door. In the center of the door engraved image of the seal appeared.

"Looks like something's supposed to be inserted," muttered Daniel.

Jak reached for the stone seal around his neck and carefully placed it in the engraving, it seemed to fit perfectly. More clicks were heard before the sound of gallons of water being drained reached their ears.

The amulet glowed and a circle appeared around it before a line snaked from each side of the smaller circle.

"Was that the Stone is the guide or the Noble Warrior surrounded in darkness is the key?" asked Torn.

"I'd go with the stone is the guide," said Jacob.

More clicking sounds were heard before the door pulled apart at the line, revealing a now empty room.

They carefully entered and Jak grabbed his amulet as he passed. At the center of the room was another seal. An inscription was written around the outer edge.

Seem began to read it aloud, "Only he who is balanced by the light and Dark may pass this door; may the essence of the Precursors be your guide."

"This Mar guy is really starting to creep me out," said Daxter.

SG-1 noticed that the stared of Seem, Sig and the two Havenites were now on the blonde.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Only a channeler can open this door," explained Seem, "Only a channeler capable of channeling both Light and Dark Eco."

SG-1 stepped back as Jak stepped forwards. He knelt down by the edge of the seal. Jak concentrated as much dark Eco as he could into his left hand while he did the same with the light into his right. He had never channeled both Eco at once and it made concentration difficult.

After a moment of stressful concentration, he placed both hands on the seal. He forced the Eco from his body and into the seal. Jak was surprised when he felt the pull as the floor absorbed the Eco. He stepped back when half of the seal began to glow a black purple and the other white. The seal slid open like the previous door had to reveal a staircase.

"I think we have found our treasure room," said Daniel.

* * *

Good thing and bad things have definitely happened in this chapter. I'll update again in the next two weeks or so and i ope you guys can wait till then.

please review, I love review. Constructive criticism is good, anything else will be use to roast a Goa'uld.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go: I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Damas cursed whatever god would listen when the room decided it would stop spinning. He could barley feel his body and there was a pounding in the back of his head. The only time he could remember feeling worse was the first time Sig had talked him into getting drunk. Needless to say, that was the first and only times he ever gotten drunk.

Whatever that strange energy was it obviously hadn't killed him. A quick search revealed two things. Colonel O'Neill was sitting against the wall with his head leaning forwards and all of his and the Colonel's weapons were gone.

"Give it a second, the headache will go away," said Jack suddenly.

"So you are awake."

"With the number of times I've been shot with a Zat, I come out of it pretty easily."

"Where are we," demanded Damas.

"The cargo hold of a Goa'uld Cargo ship. It's probably on is way to a mothership. There's at least fifteen Jaffa in the other room, we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"If you admit defeat so soon then you will be dead," advised Damas.

"I'm not admitting defeat. I've gotten out of situations like these before but I'd like to wait until the odd are a little more in our favor."

Damas turned away from the Colonel and began searching for some way out. He did not like being caged like an animal and he refused to sit around and do nothing. He must have searched the entire area twice before he faced the human with a glare. He was about to demand that he get up and help him when the ship lurched slightly and a serious of rather loud thuds echoed.

The door on the far side of the cargo hold was barely open when Jack suddenly charged through and tacked a couple of Jaffa. He estimate on the number of Jaffa had been fairly accurate and the fight didn't last long. The butt of a staff weapon struck him in the temple and he saw stars.

Jack was lifted from the floor and drug out of the ship. Two Jaffa marched behind Damas, forcing him to walk. The two were taken to an ornate throne room. A Jaffa stood at the pel'tak. He turned to face them when they entered.

"Her'ak, old buddy, did you miss me?" asked Jack when he saw the Jaffa.

Her'ak, first prime of Anubis, punched the human in the stomach and watched with please as he shrunk to his knees.

"Yeah, you missed me alright," groaned Jack from the floor.

"It would be wise for you to remain silent, Tau'ri, for my master would delight in seeing you beaten and broken."

"I'm sure he would, how's the old snake head anyway?"

Her'ak's boot collided with his face. Jack could swear he heard his nose break as he fell backwards. Blood ran down his front of his face,

"Take them to a holding cell, and make sure this one is kept under constant guard," ordered the First Prime, "for he surly will try to escape."

They were once again drug from the throne room before thrown into another cell. The energy field appeared in front of the door with a blue shimmer. Damas looked at the human who was curled up on the floor. Blood was running down his face from his nose, which Damas suspected was broken. The man had been a fool for antagonizing their captor.

Jack pushed himself up. The Jaffa had revealed more to the colonel than he had thought.

"Was that truly necessary?" asked Damas.

"Yep; Her'ak told us some very valuable intel and he didn't even know it."

"Oh?"

"Anubis is not here; which means my team has plenty of time to mount a rescue."

* * *

The stair case led downward. A long corridor followed, lit my dim lights that were imbedded in the walls. It led to a door that was made out of Precursor metal. The door opened when they approached. The room inside was filled with shelves, rows of shelves covered in ancient artifacts and scrolls.

They spread out and began searching around the room, marveled by what they saw.

"I don't see the Stargate," said Sam.

"There's more over here!" called Jak

A staircase led to a lower section of the room. In the center of the lower section sat the Stargate. Seem was in aw of the device. Sig glanced at the small pedestal that sat in front of it 'gate.

"Daniel," barked Sam.

"Already on it."

Daniel ran to the DHD and began entering the address for Earth. The two Wastelanders and Seem stepped back when the inner ring of the Stargate began to spin. They jumped back when the gate activated.

"General Hammond, this is Major Carter do you copy?"

"_We copy you, Major. Your team had been MIA for a month, where they hell have you been?"_

"It's a long story, Sir, but Colonel O'Neill has been captured by Anubis."

"_Alright Major, come on home."_

With a nod, Bra'tac, Jacob and Daniel went through the 'gate. Jak caught Sam's arm before she could go through.

"I'm coming with you."

Sam opened her mouth to speak but Jak interrupted her, "He's my father, Major."

"I've Jak is going then so am I," said Sig.

"So shall I. King Damas is one of us."

"Alright," said Sam, understanding how they feel.

The four of them entered the gate and it shut off the moment they emerged on the other side.

* * *

"_I'm sorry sir, we can't find them."_

General George Hammond had played those words inside his mind everyday for the last month. SG-1, along with Jacob Carter and Bra'tac had gone on a mission and had yet to return. He didn't even know if they were alive.

Every time the Stargate activated he would pray that is was SG-1 returning. Even now, he didn't give up hope. He knew they would return safe and sound, like they always did.

This time was no different. When the sirens sounded, Hammond left his office and descended the medal staircase down to the control room. Teal'c was in the control room when he arrived. The Jaffa was there every time it activated.

"No IDC, Sir," reported Walter, "receiving communication, audio only."

"_General Hammond, this is Major Carter do you copy?"_

Hammond breathed a sigh a relief as he heard Sam's voice echo from the computer before responding, "We copy you, Major. Your team had been MIA for a month, where they hell have you been?"

"_It's a long story, Sir, but Colonel O'Neill has been captured by Anubis."_

The aging General felt his heart stop but he knew he needed to get everyone else home first, "Alright Major, come on home."

With a nod, Walter opened the Iris that covered the Stargate event horizon; after a moment, Daniel, Jacob and Bra'tac. They were covered in dust and sand but otherwise unharmed. A minute passes before Sam stepped out, followed by three people he didn't recognize. The marines in the gate room raised there weapons.

"Stand down," ordered Sam and Daniel at the same time.

"Stand down," repeated Hammond into the microphone before he left to enter the Gate room with Teal'c following behind.

The blast door opened as Sam and Daniel were handing the P.90's too a marine who would put them back in the armory.

Jak looked as the elder man entered. He was baled and wore some sort of uniform. In fact every person he had seen wore a uniform of some sort. This was definitely a military installation.

"My name is General Hammond, welcome to Earth," announced the general to their three guests.

"General," acknowledged Sig, "I'm Sig; she's Seem, and this is Jak. The fur ball on his shoulder is Daxter."

"Gorge, I need to return to the Tok'ra to see if they have any information on where Anubis might take Jack."

"Talk to Walter; He'll send you where you need to go."

"I shall return as well, Hammond of Texas.; my allies in Anubis's ranks maybe able to help us."

"Please," motioned Hammond as the two walked past.

"Major, take your team to the infirmary and get Frasier to check you out. We'll debrief as soon as you're done," ordered Hammond before he turned to the other three, "Please, follow Major Carter and she'll take you to our infirmary. No harm will come to you. It's just to make sure you are not carrying any diseases or bacteria that could harm this base."

Sig glanced at Seem who nodded. The more they corporate, the sooner they could help Damas.

* * *

Damas didn't put much faith in what the human had said. His team was still stuck in Spargus. He had long suspected this Stargate was something they invented just to keep Damas from killing them, even though his son, Seem and the two Havenites believed them. He knew Spargus would survive without him if he died this day. Jak would be a fine king.

Jack was lying against the wall across the cell from where Damas stood. He knew Daniel would find the Stargate and then get home. He had every faith in the archeologist.

Damas was more than happy to sit in silence but it seemed that Jack had other plans.

"He's a good kid, your son, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"My son is not a child, Colonel, he hasn't been in a long time" replied Damas sharply as he was reminded of the years he had missed.

Jack recognized the tone, he'd heard it before. "Had a tough life, huh? It's a shame when kids don't get the childhood they deserve. It's probably the worse thing that can happen to them"

Damas looked over at the human. He wasn't sure if the man was just rambling or not. He knew his son was fond of the man but Damas was unsure of how much Jak had told him.

"Sarah set that to me once, my wife; well, technically she's my ex. Of course she was talking about Charlie but I've seen plenty of kids out there who suffered and its heart breaking every time."

Damas didn't miss the way that the Colonel's voice cracked when he said Charlie. It was in that moment that Damas saw something in his eyes. Something he had seen everyday for five years. Damas wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

"Colonel," began Damas but he paused, unsure for the first time in years of how to proceed.

Jack looked up at the desert king. It was probably that look on his face that made him tell him. The almost hidden fear in his eyes, like he knew what Jack was going to say and he knew the pain from the loss of a child.

"Charlie was my son. A few months before I first stepped through the Stargate for the first time he died. Sarah and I were outside when we heard a thundering bang come from our bedroom. We raced through the house. He was already dead by the time we made it. He had found my service weapon hidden in a draw and accidentally pulled the trigger. He was only eight years old."

Damas had been right, he didn't want to know. Against all odds, Mar had returned to him but this man could never get his son back.

"You said my son had a hard life and you were right," began Damas, feeling like he owed the human something, "but I only know what he has told me of it. He was kidnapped and his mother killed before he was even a year old. I never saw him again until a year ago."

Somehow, Jack felt like he had been the luckier of the two. He knew his son's fate but this man had to live for who knows how many years only guessing.

"We're going to get out of here alive," assured Jack, "my people never leave anyone behind."

And this time Damas believed him.

* * *

And they have made up Now I get to write them getting close. :D

Please leave me a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Been a while since i updated, sorry about that. my sister managed to get me hooked on a new game called Star Trek Online. I love Star Trek and the game just made it even better. Anyway here's the new chapter.

* * *

Jak's glared as he stood against the wall. He's entire form radiated hate. The sounds and the smells reminded him too much of the prison he was tortured in for two years.

Once stripped of their military gear, Sam and Daniel submitted themselves to the various tests they endured each time they returned from a mission.

Sig stood next to Jak, watching each movement with a calculated eye. Seem watched with curiosity but caution. A women dressed in a white lab coat approached them. She was a women with drown hear that stood around a little taller than Jak.

"Hello, my name is Janet Frasier. I promise you, we're not going to hurt you. Now If one of you will follow me we can begin."

Seem volunteered to go first. The doctor explained what she was doing as she did them and the monk absorbed every word. It wasn't long before the monks returned and Sig followed the Doctor as she repeated the same process.

"It will be fine," assured Seem when Janet returned for Jak.

"Let's hope so," answered Daxter, "because introducing Darkie will not be a good way to make friends."

Jak reluctantly followed the Doctor. He tried to smile at her as she spoke but it was hard because he kept having flashes of a different place and a different doctor who wasn't sweet and kind like she was.

"Are you alright?" asked Janet when she saw the strained look on his face.

Jak fidgeted slightly on the bed he was sitting on but muttering, "I'm fine…I just don't like places like this that much."

Daxter patted his arm. The ottsel could hear the various beeps of the machines and smell the different kinds of medicine and he knew Jak could too. This was how the prison sounded and smelled except there was a lot of screaming and streaks of terror.

Janet smiled at the blonde boy. He reminded her of several of the marines on the base. Tough men who refused to admit they didn't like to go to doctor office because they were a little scared.

"Alright. I just need to get a sample of your blood and then we'll be all done."

Janet didn't miss how he looked everywhere but the needle and she could hear him mumbling things like its ok or this is not that place or she's not Errol under his breath. Something in the back of her mind told her that this was something other than not liking a trip to the doctor's office. The way the blonde was acting was similar to solders she'd seen who were suffering from severe post-traumatic stress after they'd been rescued from years of torture.

"I'm done," smiled Janet and Jak was more than happy to get out of there.

* * *

A few hours later the monk and two Wastelanders followed SG-1 to the briefing room where they all sat around a table with General Hammond at the head with Sam, Daniel, and the Jaffa, Teal'c, on his right. Jak, Seem, and Sig mirrored their positions on the left with Daxter seated on the table by the arm Jak had resting on it. Hammond had made the mistake confusing Daxter with a common animal, one he won't make again if Daxter's fit was anything to go by.

"So your mission was successful?" asked Hammond.

"In a manner of speaking, Sir; We managed to infiltrate the ship but not soon after it took off. We go a little careless and Daniel, Dad and I were captured. Colonel O'Neill and Bra'tac managed to get us out and we went to destroy the engine crystals," explained Sam.

"And of course we crashed," finished Daniel.

"And almost barbecued me, Jak and Sig," added Daxter.

Hammond looked at the ottsel before looking up at his larger counterpart.

"Sig, Dax and I were out in the desert when the ship crashed. We found them and took them back to the temple. My father let them stay in Spargus so that they could find a way home. After some time, we returned to the crashed ship to…" began Jak, but he paused since he didn't know exactly what they were doing in the ship.

"I tried to use the ships systems to send out a signal."

"We never received one."

"I was afraid of that."

"What happened next?"

"We heard something and Colonel O'Neill went to check it out. Because of a sandstorm we were overdue and father must have come looking," finished Jak.

"How did Colonel O'Neill and his father get captured?"

"I believe Jaffa, loyal to Anubis, found the signal and followed it back to us. King Damas must have stumbled onto Jack while he was scouting and then they were overwhelmed," answered Daniel.

"A likely assumption," agreed Teal'c, "The Jaffa must have felt it necessary to retreat before they could capture the others."

"They had no way to determine our numbers," said Sam, especially when they found more than just us there."

"Our off world allies are trying to determine where they may have been taken but until then there is nothing I can do," sighed Hammond, "I assume you will be staying with us."

"Yes," answered Sig, "We're staying' with you cherries till you can tell where to find our king."

"I'll have rooms prepared and you may go anywhere on this base but I'm afraid I cannot let you leave it; dismissed."

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stood with their General. Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder as he, Seem and Sig stood. Hammond returned to his office while the other six shuffled out of the briefing room.

Daniel took Seem to his office to show her the many different things they had found on other worlds. Sam returned to her lab while Teal'c went to his room to meditate. Jak shrugged before he picked a hallway and started walking with Sig following behind.

Seem had been marveled by the different artifacts covering the shelves and the table when she first saw them. They were from so many different cultures, more than Seem ever imagined. Even after three day she was still impressed.

"The Goa'uld posed as ancient Egyptian Gods. They ruled Earth for thousands of years until the followers of Ra rebelled. His Jaffa were defeated and the Stargate was buried until ruffly the 1930s," explained Daniel.

"And now you use it to travel?"

"Yes; some would argue that the gate is dangerous and I know others just want to use it for their own personal greed but I think the Stargate can help us understand more about ourselves."

Seem nodded, she believed Daniel was right.

"Ah, here it is," said Daniel as he pulled the folder from its place in his cabinet. He laid the pictures out on the table before he explained, "in out first year we went to this planet to rescue a man named Ernest Littlefield. On his planet he discovered this meeting place of four races. They forged an alliance."

"This is truly fascinating, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because of this," said Daniel as he handed one of the four pictures to her, "That information Governor Ashelin brought us looked familiar to me. You said it was the oldest form of the Precursor dialect but it looked like the Furling language."

Seem stared down at the image. She could not read it but she knew without a doubt that it was precursor and yet it looked different.

"That text is from over ten thousand years ago."

"Then these Furling you spoke of are the Precursors?"

"Or an ancestor of them."

"Who are these others? You said there were four races."

"There were also a race called the Ancients, The Nox, and the Asgard. We are allies with the Nox and Asgard but the Ancients ascended a long time ago. They exist on a different plane and don't interfere with ours."

"Thank you for showing me this, doctor Jackson."

"Your welcome."

* * *

Jak had to admit, he was impressed. These people were far different then the military forces he was use to. The Freedom League was made up of many the same people that were in the Krimson Guard and some habit were hard to let go of.

Jak sat at a table in the back corner and listened to the voices talk as their owners enjoyed a meal among friends. He looked at the half eaten fruit he held in his hand. The man behind the bar had said it was called an apple.

Sig had departed his company after they found the gym in their second hour of exploring on the fourth day. After another hour, he and Daxter had found this place. Their meals had been brought to them. The food was different but good. Jak suspected this was where it came from. The man behind the bar had been nice. He asked what they wanted but Jak just settled for the fruit. It looked the least strange out of all the strange things that sat in heated pans across the bar. Daxter was using his arm as a chair as he happily munched on a second apple that he had cut up for the ottsel.

"May I join you?"

Jak looked up to see the same, large black man with the golden emblem form before. He didn't know the man's name but he assumed he was the same as Bra'tac because of the symbol.

"Sure."

Teal'c sat the tray down and took the seat across from the younger man. He had wanted to speak with him since he learned what had happened on the planet.

They sat in silence as Teal'c ate. Jak knew the man wanted something from him but he didn't know what.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Teal'c."

"You're like Bra'tac?"

Teal'c thought for a moment, unsure of what the youth was implying but he said, "Yes; both Master Bra'tac and my self are Jaffa. Bra'tac was my mentor before I became the first prime of Apophis."

"How did you end up here?"

"I was to execute some prisoners and among them were Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and O'Neill. O'Neill proclaimed he could save them and asked that I help them. I could see in his eyes was a man who had tasted Freedom and I knew he could."

"He was your friend," said Jak, it was more of a statement them a question, "I'm sorry about what happened to him. I knew I should have gone with him."

"Then you would have been captured as well. O'Neill is a warrior who fights for his people. He fights for their freedom. Many a time he has become a prisoner to the Goa'uld and they have yet to break his will, this one will be no different."

"Do you really think we can save him and my father?"

"O'Neill would say no man get's left behind and he has yet to break his word," assured Teal'c, "Even when all hope seemed lost he has refuse to give up."

Jak smiled; despite what Damas believed, they really were very much alike. They both fought to survive, to protect their people and to continue living. Jak knew why he liked O'Neill, he had the very same qualities that Jak had come to respect in his father. They would rescue them both, this he was sure of.

Jak's head snapped up as the door to the mess flew open and Sam came rushing. She looked around before she spotted them. A few large strides and she was there.

"The Tok'ra may have found something."

She barely finished her sentence before Jak and Teal'c stood and the three of them was running out the door.

* * *

not a lost as i had hoped but oh well. Just to be clear this does cover a span of four or five days, can't remember which. I think i say in this or the next chapter. I'll try to update soon but until then; please leave me a review.


End file.
